Endogeny
|Opis= Nie jest pewne ile psów liczy. |Lokalizacja= Prawdziwe Laboratorium |Relacje= Dogi, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Doggo |HP= 100 |Atak= 9 |Obrona= 999 |EXP= 0 |Złoto= 0 |Zachowanie= Głaszcz Bekon Baw się Ignoruj |Obraz = Endogenyy.gif|Normalnie Endogeny_placated.png|Zadowolony Endogeny_overworld.png|Poza walką |Biały= Żyjąc ze Swoimi Rodzinami, Rozmyślając Nad Patykami |Żółty= Żyjąc ze Swoimi Rodzinami }} (/ɪn.ˈdɒ.dʒɨ.ˌniː/; w walce również znany jako Amalgamat) - jeden z Amalgamatów, którego można spotkać w Prawdziwym Laboratorium. Opis Endogeny to kilka dusz psowatych potworów, połączonych w całość dzięki Determinacji. Między innymi do dusz wlicza się rodziców Dogi i różnych członków rodzin Dogga, Greater Doga oraz Lesser Doga. Wygląd Endogeny przybiera kształt dużego psa z dwoma szpiczastymi uszami wyrastającymi z jego "głowy". Zamiast twarzy ma duży, pusty otwór. Jego wielkie ciało utrzymuje sześć nóg, pomiędzy którymi tworzą się sylwetki pięciu mniejszych psów. Sylwetki wydają się zadowolone po oszczędzeniu. Charakter Ma podobny charakter jak inne psy z gry, ale wydaje się nie zdawać sobie sprawy ze swojej niszczycielskiej natury spowodowanej przez ogrom i siłę jego ciała, podobnie jak Greater Dog. Nieokreślona ciecz wycieka z przestrzeni pyska Endogeny, nazwana, gdy jest podekscytowany, "pianą szczęścia". W walce Ataki * Sprite przypominający Annoying Doga (z pustą przestrzenią zamiast pyska) wchłania swoje łapy i ukazuje thumb|147x147px|Atak rakietą.rakietę umieszczoną pod ogonem. Używa jej do podlatywania kilkukrotnie w kierunku DUSZY protagonisty. Ten atak jest zdolny przemieścić się poza okno walki. * Pies pojawia się po prawej stronie okna walki. Najpierw wydaje się nie mieć pyska lecz po chwili ujawnia się otwór, z którego strzela odwróconymi strzałkami, podobnych do włóczni Undyne.thumb|141x141px|Atak strzałkami. Strategia * Aby oszczędzić Endogeny trzeba przywołać go, pogłaskać, pobawić się i pogłaskać dwukrotnie (identycznie jak w przypadku Greater Doga). **W przeciwieństwie do walki z Greater Dogiem, ignorowanie Endogeny nie przynosi żadnego efektu. *Po użyciu Hush Puppy walka kończy się automatycznie. Tak samo jest w przypadku Stick. Główna fabuła Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Pod koniec Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki można zauważyć go stojącego przed biblioteką Snowdin razem z innymi psami, które okazują się być jego rodziną. Po dokonaniu interakcji, Endogeny emituje z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk i słabo wykrzywia twarz na styl Greater Doga, który prawdopodobnie odziedziczył go po którymś z psów tworzących tego Amalgamata. Żółty tekst w napisach końcowych opisuje go jako żyjącego ze swoimi rodzinami, co sugeruje, że dalej mógł spędzać czas ze swoimi bliskimi. Teksty narracyjne *''Nie jest pewne ile psów liczy.'' Sprawdź *''To Amalgamat.'' Starcie *''Endogeny przygląda ci się uważnie.'' Neutralnie *''Czuć bandę psów.'' Neutralnie *''Rzuciłeś patyk, a pies po niego pobiegł. Bawiliście się chwilę w aportowanie.'' Stick *''Próbowałeś odwrócić wzrok, ale wydaje się, że nie ma gdzie.'' Ignoruj *''Wzywasz Amalgamata. Biegnie w twoją stronę z dziwną cieczą wypływającą z jego otworu.'' Zawołaj *''Amalgamat podlatuje blisko, łaknąc uwagi.'' zawołaniu *''Głaszczesz Amalgamata. Ten zaczyna mieć konwulsje... i uspokaja się. Delikatnie kładzie swoją głowę na twoich kolanach. Zzzzz... Nagle wystrzeliwuje i zaczyna pełzać dziko na ścianach.'' Pogłaszcz *''Amalgamat wali w ścianę swoimi pazurami.'' pogłaskaniu *''Rzuciłeś swoją bronią w kąt pomieszczenia. Amalgamat przynosi ci ją z powrotem... Dumnie? Powtarzacie to kilka razy. Teraz Amalgamat jest bardzo zmęczony... Zaczyna opierać się swoim ciekłym, amorficznym ciałem o ciebie.'' się *''Amalgamat drga serdecznie'' Bawieniu się *''Głaszczesz Amalgamata. Zaczyna wydzielać z siebie Pianę Szczęścia.'' Pogłaszcz *''Konwulsje Amalgamata stają się silniejsze.'' Pogłaskaniu *''Głaszczesz zdecydowanie. Amalgamat wydaje się być usatysfakcjonowany.'' Pogłaszcz *''Endogeny jest zadowolony.'' warunków do oszczędzenia *''Chętnie pogłaskałbyś go po brzuszku, ale nie jesteś pewien gdzie się zaczyna ani kończy.'' po osiągnięciu warunków do oszczędzenia *''Amalgamat wydaje się zbyt zmęczony na zabawę.'' się po osiągnięciu warunków do oszczędzenia *''Macki Amalgamata wirują. Nic więcej się nie dzieje.'' po osiągnięciu warunków do oszczędzenia Ciekawostki * Słowo Endogeny pochodzi od wyrazu "endogenous", czyli mający wewnętrzną przyczynę. Ma to sens, ponieważ Amalgamat ten zawiera w sobie członków jednej rodziny. Nazwa ta także zawiera w sobie człon "dog", tak jak u wszystkich psich potworów. * Motyw Endogeny podczas walki zatytułowany w plikach gry jest "mus_woofenstein". Uznaje się, że jest to gra słowna od Frankenstein i/lub serii gier Wolfenstein. * Charakter jego ataków połączony z niektórymi tekstami narracyjnymi pozwala stwierdzić, że Endogeny jest w stanie wytworzyć własny napęd, taki jak rakieta. * Toby Fox skomentował grę na Steamie słowami "If you play this game, can you count the dogs for me? I'm not very good at it". Wydaje się to być nawiązaniem do tekstu, który pojawia się po wybraniu opcji Sprawdź w walce z tym Amalgamatem. *Wraz z postępem w walce muzyka przyspiesza. Przestaje gdy warunki do spełnienia Endogeny zostają spełnione. Okazuje się, że była to spowolniona wersja Dogsong. * Endogeny to jedyny Amalgamat, który jest podobny do swojego sprite'u poza walką. Wydaje się być też największym ze wszystkich. * Użycie Hush Puppy spowoduje, że Endogeny zniknie przed ukazaniem się jego zadowolonej wersji. * Podczas walki Endogeny wibruje coraz bardziej wraz ze zbliżaniem się do warunków pozwalających na oszczędzenie go. Otwór w jego twarzy także powiększa się i pomniejsza z większą prędkością. de:Endogeny en:Endogeny es:Endogeny fr:Chienmois ja:Endogeny ru:Эндогини uk:‎Ендогіні zh:內狌 Kategoria:Amalgamaty